Ever After High: The Maddest Party (the story of Wonderland)
by Lauren Jur
Summary: Alicia, an OC of mine who is the daughter of Alice is a total Royal. Her roommate is the White Rabbit's daughter, Biana White Rabbit (another OC of mine). Harela is the daughter of the March Hare, who is another OC. The rest of the characters are Madeline Hatter (trademark of Mattel) and Lizzie Hearts, who is also a trademark of Mattel.


Ever After High: The Maddest Party (A Story of Madeline Hatter)

By: Lauren

Chapter 1: Alicia Liddel (my OC)

Alicia is the daughter of Alice and follows in Alice's footsteps. She is a Royal. One day Alicia saw a White Rabbit and wondered where the White Rabbit was going so she followed it, suddenly falling down the rabbit hole. She runs into a door and in order to make her small enough to fit through, she drinks a potion that said drink me. She goes through and fulfills Alice's adventure. She then comes across Kitty Cheshire, the daughter of the Cheshire Cat (from the Ever After High webisodes) who suggests that she meets Madeline Hatter and Harela, who is another of my OCs for this story. Alicia goes to the tea party and finds Madeline and Harela.

_Alicia Liddel- Daughter of Alice_

_Parent's Story: Alice's Adventures in Wonderland_

_Roommate:Biana White Rabbit (another OC)_

_Secret Hearts Desire: To follow in my parent's footsteps!_

_My Magic touch: I can persuade others pretty easily like Biana to stop thinking about being late._

_Storybook Romance Status: I don't know, maybe I'll find him in this messy Wonderland._

_Oh Curses! Moment: Everybody thinks I have some madness in me and I just don't know what they're talking about! I fell down a hole for goodness sake!_

_Favorite Subject: I don't know! I'm up for adventures!_

_Least Favorite Subject: Unfortuanely, I have one. Che-myth-stry because making me grow and shrink with potions, been there, done that, it was a total misfortuane._

_Best Friends Forever After: According to my story, I have a lot of friends! But my BFFA is Biana White Rabbit!_

Chapter 2: Harela March (my OC)

Alicia arrives and meets the two. "You must be Alicia!" Madeline said. "Who are you?" Alicia asked. "I am Madeline Hatter and this is Harela!" Madeline said. "Kitty told me that I should come here to the tea party." Alicia answered. "We know." Harela said. "I'm sorry to ask but, how come you all know me?"Alicia said. "Word travels fast around here." Madeline said. The two smiled at Alicia. "Tea?" Madeline asked. "Thanks a lot, but just not right now." Alicia said. "What do you mean not right now, hon?" Harela asked. "I mean like no thanks." Alicia replied. "You mustn't like it!"Madeline exclamied. "I really do, it's just that..." Alicia said. "You don't have to go, do you?"Madeline said. "I might." Alicia said. "No, no. Stay for the party. If you want some cakes, there are some at the table! And tea is always an option!" Harela said. "I don't know. I need to find the White Rabbit. It seems that she's late for something!" Alicia said, "And if I don't do that, I'll go against my destiny!" "So, you must go." Kitty said, "But are you sure you want to miss the awesome party that Maddie and Hare have put together?" Alicia smiled and then she saw the White Rabbit. "I'm so sorry but I must go after her to see where she leads. I'd love to come another time!" Alicia ran off to follow the White Rabbit to wherever she was going.

_Name: Harela March_

_Parent's Story: Alice's Adventures In Wonderland_

_Roommate: I am on my own!_

_Secret Hearts Desire: To explore the mad world I'm in. _

_My Magic Touch: I don't think I have one._

_Storybook Romance Status: I have a huge crush on Daring but everybody knows that Apple and him are dating._

_Oh Curses! Moment: I poor tea poorly unlike Madeline._

_Favorite Subject: Magicology. _

_Least Favorite Subject: Debate is defintely a "no-no" since we never speak in riddles._

_BFFAs: Madeline Hatter_

Chapter 3: Biana White Rabbit (another OC)

The White Rabbit ended up at the queen's castle. "What might your name be?" ALicia managed to ask. The White Rabbit was alarmed that someone was behind her. "Biana." she said, "Why?" "You always seem late. Maybe I can help with that" Alicia said. "I will never get over it since it's my destiny. It says so in my story that I'm always late." "Why are you here?" Alicia asked. "The Queen of Hearts always decapitated people and I bet she wants me to blow horns." Biana replied. "Folow your destiny, Biana! If your heart says not to follow the Queen like your story says, feel free to be a Rebel and rewrite your story! There's nothing wrong with taht, even though I prefer to be Royal." Alicia expalined. "I want to be a Royal and at another time, I want to be a Rebel so how do I be a Royal and a Rebel?" "I don't know but if that's who you are, then feel free to be her!"

_Name: Biana Whtie Rabbit_

_Parent's Story: Alice's Adventures In Wonderland_

_Roommate: Alicia_

_Secret Hearts Desire: I'd liek to be Royal and Rebel!_

_My Magic Touch: The bad thing is that I'm always late._

_Storybook Romance Status: I'm not sure who it will be since I will be late for the date every single date we have and then he'll totally break up with me that is a total fairy-fail!_

_Oh Curses! Moment: I'm always late._

_Favorite Subject: I don't know, I'm always there after the bell rings._

_Least Favorite Subject: See above_

_BFFAs: Alicia_

Chapter 4: Lizzie Hearts

The Queen of Hearts approached them. "That is indeed Alicia!" Lizzie shouted. "I'm sorry but I can't be who am I for you anymore, Queen" Biana said. "What do you mean? OFF WITH HER HEAD!" Lizzie shouted just like her mother does. "I'm afraid you have the wrong girl." Alicia said, "What did I ever do?" "I shall not tell you!" Lizzie said. Alicia scrambled to be set free but dared to follow her destiny as a true Royal. Lizzie grabbed Alicia and ordered Biana to get the knife. "I'm so sorry, Alicia" Biana said. "You can't let her treat you like her minion!" Alicia said to her best friend forever after. "I know. But that would break my destiny book. How can I be both a Royal and a Rebel?" Alicia looked at Biana. "Remember, I said to follow your heart. Do what it tells you. If you think this is a scramble, it is. Tell her you hate being her minion and come with me!" Lizzie looked at Alicia and Biana ran up to Lizzie. "Queen, I cannot be your minion because this isn't myself. I don't care if this breaks the storyline." Biana said and saved Alicia. "I will change this part but I will still be a proper Royal, always late." She took Alicia's hand and they got out of the castle.

Chapter 5: Another Fableous Tea Party

"Hello, hello!" Madeline said, "What are you 2 doing here?" "I followed the Whtie Rabbit and she was leaded to the Queen. The Queen of Hearts treated Biana like a minion so Biana changed that part in her story." Alicia said. "A fellow rebel amongst us!" Madeline said with a happy cackle. "She still follows how she's late all the time so I guess she's still a Royal but has a little bit of Rebel in her. I may be a Royal but I sort of did it to, fleeting with the Whtie Rabbit. I don't know if I'll change to being a Rebel but I love my story so I'd love to stay here for a party if you'd like." Alicia replied. Harela took a tea cup and poured some tea-riffic tea. Alicia asked very politely for it and Harela gave it to her. "Snacks are here too!" Harela repleid. "If you're hungry" said Earl Grey, Madeline's pet dormouse. Alicia had the tea and had some little cakes. Biana asked to and the daughter of the Mad Hatter and the March Hare were pleased to give her some. Until something came up. "Where is she?" Lizzie shouted. They all enjoyed the party without thinking twice about Lizzie's remarks.

Happily Ever After, the end!


End file.
